


the strange case of the man who wasn't there

by cherry_umbra



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Mild Language, UhH???, normally im all for 'everyone survived' but, they kinda needed to kick the bucket for this story to happen, this all happened bc i heard a song and got brainworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_umbra/pseuds/cherry_umbra
Summary: One night, Vinyl sees a man on the stairs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	the strange case of the man who wasn't there

_ You won’t believe what I saw last night _ , Vinyl signed.

“Really? Weird shit happens all the time out here, can’t be that bad.” Vaya spoke through a mouthful of Power Pup, and Vinyl internally grimaced at the sight.

_ A tall man standing at the stairs who wasn’t there _ , xe remembered all too well. The sight was probably seared forever into xyr mind. The man (xe assumed) was nothing but a standing set of clothes and a vague, silver outline of what some of his features used(?) to be. He was probably taller than xemself, with long curly hair and a kind face. 

At the confused look on Vaya’s face, Vinyl signed,  _ It was like… a ghost of sorts. But the only things I could clearly see were the clothes he was wearing, and there these kind of… lines that kind of showed his skin. It  _ was _ late though and I hadn’t been feeling well… _

Vinyl didn’t mention that the man who wasn’t there was there again today, looking more like a ghost than the night before.

“Mind giving us a sketch?” Vamos asked, sliding a wrinkled piece of paper and a small piece of charcoal over to the pair. They then fell into the seat next to their sibling and stole what was left of their breakfast.

Vinyl, who wasn’t the  _ best _ artist in the group (that title belonged to Volume), but not the  _ worst _ (Val), did xyr best to draw the man on the stairs. When xe turned the paper and slid it back over to the twins, Vaya slammed their hand on the table with a frustrated look on their face.

“ _ Fuck _ , I’ve seen this guy before! Shit, I know him… fuck’s his name…”

-

In the corner, hidden from view by a sun beam, Jet lamented Party’s mask on the counter, right there but just out of reach. He absently rubbed one of the tattoos on his wrist, a simple symbol of a pill above an x, the symbol of his partner.

He felt a slight tug on the back of his jacket, and sighed, returning to the spirit world.

Soon. Soon they would come home. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time using neopronouns so please tell me if something needs to be fixed!!!!
> 
> yeah normally I go "fuck off canon, they're alive" but for the purposes of plot, they needed to.
> 
> come find me on tumblr @chrry-pnch


End file.
